


Sick Day

by tea_and_outer_space



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sickfic, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_and_outer_space/pseuds/tea_and_outer_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is whiny when he's sick, and Clara is grumpy when she's sick<br/>They wind up cuddling anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

They both got sick, and she fully blamed him.

_He_  was the one who suggested they go to the planet made of solid ice,  _he_  was the one who got them stranded for several hours,  _he_  was the one who got sick first,  _he_  was the one who accidentally sneezed in her face when she was handing him a tissue.

Clara didn't even know Time Lords could catch colds, but now that they were both sick due to him, she didn't doubt it.

"Clara," he whined. He was awfully whiny when he got sick, she had found out. "Can you get me some tea, or some soup? My throat hurts."

"So does mine, and I'm not complaining about it," she snapped. He was whiny when he got sick, and she was cranky. The fact that he insisted they both stay in his bedroom and she had to spend the last few nights sleeping on an uncomfortable sofa didn't help.

She shut her eyes and tried to ignore her pounding headache, and berated herself for not thinking to bring some painkillers.

"Please?"

Clara just grunted and pulled her blanket over her head, and rolled over so she was facing the back of the sofa instead of him.

"Clara," he continued, dragging out the word, "My throat really really hurts and tea would make it better."

She mumbled a curse under her breath and tossed the blanket off of her, and shakily stood, trying to ignore the sudden bout of dizziness.

"Maybe your throat would feel better if you were quiet for once."

She grabbed the blanket from the sofa and wrapped it around her shoulders, and headed for the door.

"English Breakfast or Earl Gray?" she asked begrudgingly.

"Earl Gray!" He smiled. "Thank you, Clara!" She had no clue how he was so energetic. She assumed they were sick with the same thing, and she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Yeah, yeah. You owe me for this."

She shuffled to the door, and apparently the TARDIS decided to do her a favor. The door swung open to lead directly to the kitchen, instead of the hallway that was usually on the other side of the bedroom door.

Clara had been traveling in the TARDIS long enough to know where everything she needed was, and two mugs of tea were made in short order. She grabbed them both off the counter, and headed back to his bedroom.

"You put in three spoons of sugar and a lot of cream, right?" He asked when she walked in. Clara nodded, and handed him both of the mugs.

"Hold mine for a moment," she said.

She moved to the other side of the bed and pulled her blanket from around her, and laid it on top of the comforter on the bed. She sat down and pulled both blankets over her, and pushed the Doctor a little so he'd give her some more room.

"I refuse to sleep on that couch any longer," she said tiredly as she took her mug of tea back from him.

"Alright then," was all he said.

She took a sip from her mug, and leaned back. His bed totally beat the sofa in terms of comfort.

"Does your tea taste alright?" she asked.

He nodded enthusiastically. "Absolutely perfect."

"Good."

"So, anyways, where do you think we should go once we get back on our feet? There is this one planet, made out of diamonds of all things! And it is rather warm there, no where near as chilly as the ice planet was. Or, perhaps we could go to this one planet I've been meaning to take you to, you'll love it! It's one of the largest planets in the universe!"

He continued to chatter on, pausing occasionally to drink some of his tea, while she was content to sit there and listen to his voice, she was too tired to make any coherent conversation.

It went on for at least twenty minutes, the tea from their mugs slowly depleting, him rambling about all the things they'd do and see, her occasionally mumbling an agreement and attempting not to nod off.

It didn't really work.

The Doctor suddenly felt a weight on his side, he glanced down to find Clara leaning on him, her head tilted slightly and resting on his shoulder. He opened his mouth to question this when he saw her eyes were closed and her breathing was light, she was obviously asleep.

He knew she needed her rest and decided not to wake her. He gently pried her empty mug from her hands, and set both mugs on the nightstand next to the bed.  
After a moment, he hesitantly put an arm around her shoulders, and adjusted the blankets so she'd be more comfortable.

The Doctor pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Clara."

* * *

The next morning, when Clara woke up, she was surprised to find her face buried in the Doctor's chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around her, hugging her close. She noticed after a moment that her arms were around him too.

They both had fevers and their close proximity did make things a bit warm and uncomfortable, but Clara decided she didn't really mind, and even if she did, she was too tired to do much about it. She'd go back to sleep, and deal with this later.

She breathed in deeply, inhaling his scent, and she shut her eyes. She pulled herself a little closer to him, and on instinct his arms wrapped a little tighter around her. Clara let out a content sigh, and after just a few moments she was back asleep.

The Doctor, who was in fact awake, smiled softly, and closed his eyes tighter.

Maybe he'd try to get some more rest too.


End file.
